Out Of Reach
by Amitola
Summary: HG.HP.GW. Hermione goes through a rough break up. Gossip spreads fast around Hogwarts gossip about Harry Potter, spreads faster. Songfic. Please R&R.


**Out Of Reach**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

This is a song fic of the song "Out Of Reach" by Gabrielle. You'll hear it on the Bridget Jones' Diary movie and soundtrack. Just awarning - I wasreading OotP and I realised how much thecharacter of 'Harry Potter' annoyed me. Just in a few scenes of that book. So the warning is in place; that in this fic, i don't lookvery lightly upon Harry Potter.But don't get me wrong - totally love Harry Potter. Please read and review. Any questions? Ask them in a review. I won't be making a story out of this. I was just awake at 3am and felt like writing a song fic. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Out Of Reach**

_Knew the signs wasn't right  
I was stupid, for a while  
Swept away, by you  
And now I feel like a fool_

Hermione walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, heading back to the Gryffindor common room after her final lesson for the day. Her tote bag hung over her right shoulder, weighed down with books and inkpots. In her arms she carried three textbooks, hugging them closely to her chest. As if they were her children, just before the authorities came to take them away.**1.** Her head hung low, keeping her large, chocolate eyes on the floor in front of her. She walked alone; but the corridor was spattered with students from all different years heading back to their respective Common Rooms. They seemed to be huddled in bunches or pairs. Whispering behind hands, giggling and staring at the girl walking down the corridor. Gossip was a livelihood to students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But gossip about Harry Potter; was a cult that spread like wildfire. The latest gossip at Hogwarts – Hermione and Harry's disastrous break up.

Harry Potter, the most sought after boy in Hogwarts. His smile was enough to make a bunch of third year girls swoon.**2.** Harry Potter; with his thick brown hair and emerald eyes. Harry Potter and his trademark glasses paired with his lightning bolt scar. Harry Potter; the only boy at Hogwarts capable of sweeping Hermione off her feet. She allowed herself to be wooed by her best friend. Fooled by his deceiving actions and sweet, sweet caresses; both physical and in his words. They'd been going out for a mere month before Harry Potter; the-boy-who-lived broke it off in the worst possible way. The couple had been the talk of Hogwarts. Girls envied Hermione and boys congratulated Harry. The Wizarding magazines snapped any photo of the pair possible. When in public, Harry always obliged the photographers with a beaming smile, pulling Hermione into an embrace and posing for the cameras. At first; Hermione found it strange but she got used to it. She convinced herself that he was proud of her as a girlfriend and did not wish to hide her from the public eye. How wrong she'd been. How incredibly stupid…

Tears formed and swelled, blurring Hermione's vision. Biting back the tears, Hermione quickened her pace. She caught only short bits of students' conversations.

'There she is!'

'…dated Harry Potter, remember?'

'…taken advantage of.'

'…Valentine's Day Ball…'

The trio's final Valentine's Day Ball. A night Hermione would never forget, for the rest of her life. Her tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks, flowing off her chin and staining her white blouse collar. She muttered the password to the common room and ducked through the portrait door. Rushing past her fellow Gryffindors, she ran up the staircase and into the sanctuary of her dorm room. She tossed her school equipment to the floor and dived onto her bed. Burying her head in her pillow, her curly locks cascading around her face; Hermione wept. Tears flowed freely now; her body shook with the ferocity of her crying. This was not an uncommon episode, Hermione experienced regular bouts of passionate crying. She couldn't handle losing her boyfriend, best friend, every Gryffindor and every other person in the school all at once.

_So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be_

It was dark outside. The only noise was the deep breathing of three sleeping girls and the occasional hoot of an owl. Hermione however, lay awake on her back. Staring up at the canopy of her four-post bed. It had been a week since the Valentine's Day Ball. The gossip still hadn't died down – Hermione was alone in the world. And she had done nothing but love another. She had given her heart to Harry Potter. And he had cast it to the stone floor and watched as it shattered into tiny little fractures**3.** before he walked across them, out the door and slamming it shut behind him. She had given him her heart and received nothing in return.

It was evident now, to Hermione; that Harry never loved her. Perhaps she was just a publicity stunt to him? Or a sport? A game? She would probably never know. But it was clear; Harry Potter never loved her. The Valentine's Day ball of their 7th year at Hogwarts proved to show whom Harry Potter really was. He was not the saint that the Wizarding world knew. He was not the hero that was going to save them from Voldemort. He was not friendly, trustworthy, loyal or capable of truly caring for and loving another – other then himself. It was nearing the end of the night; Hermione had danced a few dances with her boyfriend. But Harry had mainly stayed with his mates, Ron inclusive. Hermione mingled with Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Susan. The night ended but when Hermione went to look for Harry, he was nowhere to be found. She took Ron's arm and they followed the crowd out the door of the great hall. Hermione and Ron made their way up the staircase with a majority of the crowd behind them. They rounded a corner and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. The next few minutes happened and were replayed over and over again, in slow motion. They haunted Hermione's every waking moment; she couldn't even escape them in her dreams.

Ginny Weasley, the youngest and prettiest of the Weasley family was pressed up against the cold stonewall. Her dress hitched up to her waist with portions hanging down around her bottom and thighs. Her legs were wrapped around her partner's waist, one arm groping at the stonewall beside her, the other wrapped around her partners neck.**4.**Her moans disturbed Hermione to the very bone. With each thrust brought foreword another moan or cry. Her partner's pants were around his feet with his member egressing from the button-up fly in his cotton boxer shorts. His hands groped at Ginny's butt cheeks assisting in thrusting in and out. "Harry! Your invisibility cloak!" Ron had called out before too many students rounded the corner to a nasty surprise. Ginny's partner pulled away, dropped to the floor and picked up the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around his waist and Ginny's waist. He then turned to where Ron and Hermione were standing. "Harry…" Hermione breathed.

"Dammit Harry, you said you were going to the Astronomy Tower!" Ron muttered under his breath rather harshly. Surprisingly; Ron didn't seem to mind what his younger sister and best friend had been doing in public. If anything, he seemed to know they were going to do it. Ginny stood with her pale cheeks flushed gripping to the invisibility cloak like her life depended on it.

"And you said you were going to keep Hermione preoccupied…" Harry said through gritted teeth. Hermione stood there and watched the scene unfold; they were talking about her like she wasn't even there. And it hurt more then knowing her boyfriend was cheating on her. "How could you Harry?" she screamed. Harry looked at her now, like he had only just realised she was there. "Just get out of here Harry, you too Gin." Ron said taking Hermione by the arm. Hermione didn't even se them leave. Before she knew it Ron had taken her in his arms, hugging her, kissing her forehead, cheek and neck. "Get OFF me!" Hermione had yelled through the tears flowing down her hairs, she had pushed him away and she glared at him now. Her two best friends and Ginny… they were all lying, cheating, conniving traitors. What Ron said next, made Hermione realise how wrong everything was. It was shocking beyond her imagination. "Hermione, you and Harry - were never meant to be… It was always meant to be Harry and Ginny, and you and me. We'd all be one happy family. We'd all be related. We'd all be together forever." Hermione shook her head, wiped the tears from her cheeks, turned her back on Ron and walked away.

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed. She must have drifted off to sleep. She looked around the room, the 3 girls were still asleep but there was a faint light coming from the window now – dawn was nearly upon Hogwarts. Hermione swung her legs over the side of her bed, collected a bathrobe and left her dorm, heading for the bathrooms. One thing Hermione loved about the Wizarding world was that you didn't physically have to do everything. When she reached the bathroom, a spa bath was already filled with steaming hot water, ready to soak her body and withdraw everything that troubled her. She lay in the water, allowing it to engulf her body, swirl and bubble across her skin. She closed her eyes and slid beneath the waters surface.

_Catch myself, from despair  
I could drown if I stay here  
Keeping busy, everyday  
I know I will be ok_

Her eyes opened beneath the water. An eerie silence reverberated her very eardrum. 'What am I doing..?' Hermione asked herself. She had allowed a stupid boy take over her life, distract her from her studies and nearly drown her in her own sorrow. Her lungs started to burn and the water was stinging her eyes. From now on, Hermione was going to concentrate on her studies. Forget about and ignore what the school was saying about her. All she had to do was do well in her NEWTS; she'd graduate and move on to be a potions master. She would never have to see Harry Potter, Ronal Weasley or Ginny Weasley ever again. Her lungs were screaming now – air. She needed air. 'I'm going to be okay. No more of this. It's over. I can move on now.' She couldn't breathe and her lungs burned. Breaking the bath water surface, Hermione cast her head out of the water as she gasped for air. She could breathe again. She looked to the bathroom window that looked out over the grounds and down to the lake. The sun was rising from behind the forest. It was now the dawn of a new day. And Hermione felt better then she had in the past week.

_But I'm  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be_

Another week had past. Hermione walked down the corridors of Hogwarts heading to her first class of the day. Her tote bag hung over her right shoulder, carrying her inkpots, quills, textbooks and parchment. Today however, her arms were free of books. She was free to move as she pleased. She held her head high, her chocolate eyes beaming as she went to Arithmancy. Today, she walked alone but the corridor was spattered with students from all different years heading to their classes. They were huddled in bunches and pairs, whispering behind hands, giggling and staring at the girl walking down the corridor. Hermione smiled to herself. She had given her heart to Harry Potter, yet received nothing in return. And apparently they were never meant to be. One other girl had given her heart to Harry Potter, and received nothing in return. The difference was, they were meant to be together.

_So much hurt, so much pain  
Takes a while to regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time  
You'll be out of my mind  
I'll be over you_

The last two weeks had been a living hell for Hermione. She experienced hurt, pain, sorrow and treachery. But she had gotten through it. It made her stronger and in time this whole ordeal will be nothing but a childhood memory. She was going to leave Hogwarts at the end of the year. And leave her past behind her. In her hand was a letter of acceptance. She, Hermione Granger, was classified as the smartest witch of her age. The letter of acceptance was to a Wizarding, medical science lab where she would experiment and create new potions. Hermione was going to leave Hogwarts and start a new.

_And now I'm  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never met to be  
Out of reach, so far,  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there for me_

Hermione smiled to herself, glancing over her shoulder as she walked to Arithmancy. She had given her heart to Harry Potter, yet received nothing in return. And apparently they were never meant to be. One other girl had given her heart to Harry Potter, and received nothing in return. The difference was, they were meant to be together. So many girls could give their hearts to Harry Potter. Yet he was incapable of giving his. Harry Potter was out of reach. And that was fine with Hermione. Within Hermione's reach was a new life of exciting prospects and opportunities. She may not have a friend left within Hogwarts besides her books, but somewhere out there; there was a life for her. As she walked she saw more groups, huddled together; giggling and staring at the girl walking down the corridor. When Hermione reached the end of the corridor she stopped and turned around. There, walking alone down the corridor, being stared and giggled at – was Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**1.**As if they were her children, just before the authorities came to take them away – I have no idea where this is from. I think it's from a movie. It's just a bit of vivid imagery for you. It kind of means two things. 1. Hermione is a bookworm, so naturally she places her books in high regard. 2. She clings to them because her books are all she has left. They're a part of her, along with many other things, but if she were to lose the books as well; she wouldn't be able to continue on. There would be no more Hermione, as we know her.  
**2.**swoon – ahahahaha. I love this word. I'm going to try and use it in every one of my stories.  
**3.**Tiny little fractures – A song by "Snow Patrol." Buy their album 'Final Straw' or download the song. It's excellent!  
**4.**If you've seen the movie "8 Mile" starring Eminem and Brittany Murphy you'll recognise parts of this scene.

* * *

AN: Well. What did you think? Please send me a review. They're greatly appreciated.  
But yeah. Basically what that story was about, because I was reading OotP I got annoyed with Harry Potter's random PMS mood swings. So I just felt like he seems to be a bit of a dramaqueen. So yeah, he went out with Hermione. Cheated on her with Ginny - I kind of hinted that Ron had something to do with it. So i don't entirely hate Harry Potter. So Ron kind of pressuredHarry into going out with Ginny because they were "meant to be." Since everyone seems to think Harry and Ginny will get together and Hermione and Ron will get together. And finally in the end, if you didn't understand; Harry basically screwed Ginny over too. So what goes around comes around.  
Didn't understand? Want info? Got a question about the story? Ask it in a review!

Love Ami xoxo


End file.
